


His

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Coda to Episode 93, Other, Possessive Behavior, could be read as Elias/Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: In which Elias feels something like affection and doesn't know what to do with it.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I've binged 100 episodes in the last week and I regret nothing.
> 
> This could be read as Elias/Jonathan, though it's mostly Elias Feeling Things about his archivists and not knowing how to handle that.

_ “You’re worried about ending up like that  _ **_thing_ ** _ under the streets of Alexandria, aren’t you?” _

Elias looks down at Jonathan, slumped in his chair, shaking, scarred, beautifully,  _ mostly _ human.  He brushes his fingers over the Archivist’s cheek, and Jonathan - poor, terrified, not quite broken Jon,  _ his Jon - _ leans into it.  

“Don’t worry, you won’t.  I won’t let you.”

The Archivist, all of them here in his Archive, they’re  _ his _ .  He won’t let anything happen to them.

He’d never intended to care quite the way he does.  He’ll sacrifice them, of course, if he has to. It’s simply the nature of all this.  He has to be willing to make sacrifices when the time comes for them.

But allowing them to suffer needlessly?  No, he won’t do that. He loves them too much for that, and he’ll put them down himself, quick and painless.  

Elias is not a merciful man, but he can make exceptions, for the ones he’s claimed as  _ his _ .  


End file.
